


Obsession

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: Of course, the day came when Neil realized that maybe doing his laundry had a benefit. He had forgone doing his laundry for a month and finally reached the end of his, seemingly endless, supply of clothing. Laundry was still about as appealing as ever, and besides, Neil had errands to run and no one was home to pester into doing them for him. Neil was going to have to do his laundry.Or...Neil really only needed clean underwear.67: “My clothes look really good on you.”Originally posted 06-03-2017; edited on 02-28-2018





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This was added to the AFTG_Fics collection, so I figured that I should edit it since there were a lot of mistakes :P

When Neil walked into his dorm room, the first thing he noticed was the clothes strewn about on the floor. It didn't bother him. It was strategic, of course. It made sense for Neil to take off his pants in front of the toilet when he changed at night, because that was where he put his pants on in the morning. Shirts were midway through the room because he immediately took off his shirt when he walked into the bedroom, and it was the last thing he put on in the morning. Shoes were kicked off first thing when he walked in the door and were slipped on right before he walked out in the mornings. It was messy but functional. At least for him.

Both Andrew and Kevin had told Neil that he was a slob. The words Andrew used might have been, "messy ass bitch." It was because he was always leaving piles of clothes everywhere, always had to be reminded to do laundry, had to be reminded how to do the laundry— _put fabric softener in when you do towels, Neil_ —and of course he had to be reminded to fold and put away those clothes, as well. When it was brought up, Neil was more than willing to do what he was told, but that was the problem. He always waited until he was told. Andrew and Kevin liked to see how long he would go before he did his laundry, as a form of protest; surely he had to eventually break down and do laundry, right?

Wrong. Unquestionably, the best part about having more than three outfits to your name was the longer waits between washes. If there was one thing that Neil hated, under any pseudonym, it was laundry. Over the course of his first year at college, Neil had gotten quite the collection of clothing from the Foxes. Neil didn't think he had actually bought one outfit that now resided in the utilitarian chest of drawers he was provided in Fox Tower.

Eventually, Andrew and Kevin would resort to threats, telling Neil that one day he would see a fucking pile of his clothes on the front lawn and he would have no one else to blame but himself. Kevin told him that they would burn them but he was sure the fumes would be hazardous to the environment.

Of course, the day came when Neil realized that maybe doing his laundry had a benefit. He had forgone doing his laundry for a month and finally reached the end of his, seemingly endless, supply of clothing. Laundry was still about as appealing as ever, and besides, Neil had errands to run and no one was home to pester into doing them for him. Neil was going to have to do his laundry.

Or...Neil really only needed clean underwear.

He was sure that Andrew wouldn't mind. Neil walked over to the wooden drawers that were shoved under Andrew's bed and opened the top drawer. He snorted when he realized that the entirety of the drawer was black. Wymack had taken Neil to buy underwear when he first moved in and had helped him pick the packs that come in an assortment of blues, grays, and whites; basic things. All of Neil's socks and underwear came from a bag, except for a hot pink pair of Joe Boxers with teal monkeys that Nicky had gotten Neil for his birthday.

When Neil slid into to the boxer briefs, he felt a cool sense of power. Maybe this was how Allison felt when she wore her sexy panties—panties that she wore whenever she was nervous about something because they made her feel like she could conquer the world. He felt like maybe he could do anything. He wondered if this was how Andrew felt every day, or if it was just the magic of the underwear being Andrew's underwear. Knowing that it had clung to the tight curve of Andrew's ass and caressed his...Neil was getting distracted now.

He decided that Andrew would be less offended by the theft if Neil put clean clothes on top of the underwear, so he slid out the third drawer. Andrew's pants offered a slightly larger array of colors, but even then, all Neil had to work with was grayscale. Majority of the pants were tight, black jeans. Neil snagged a pair and stepped into them, left foot first. When he got them up to his hips, they stopped about four inches from his waist. He spent the better part of, what felt like, 20 minutes trying to get them over his ass. They were loose at his hips though, and it was easy to do up the four buttons. Neil checked for a zipper, but there wasn't one.  _Rich people pants._

It was easy to get hung up on that though. The idea of popping all four of those buttons undone, after Andrew told him yes in that terse voice that got tight in the throat and more insistent the more sure he became. It was easy to get caught up in the fantasy of Andrew, he was like nothing Neil had ever experienced. It still sent a thrill down his spine to think about. Neil was borrowing clothes because he had errands to run though. He needed a shirt.

Neil ignored the second drawer, full of black t-shirts, and headed for the shared closet. The closet was mostly dedicated to Andrew's sweater obsession. Anyone on the  team could wear at least one of the sweaters in the closet, Andrew bought them in almost every size. Sometimes he wanted to be swallowed up by his sweater, while he sat and drank coffee. Each sweater hung from a wooden hanger and were grouped by fabric. Neil ran his fingers along cashmere and wool, and stopped at the cable knit cotton sweaters.

There was this particular one that Andrew liked to wear when he felt particularly lazy. It was probably large enough for Kevin to squeeze into, but in it, Andrew looked serenely comfortable. It hung past his fingers so he would hold up his hands and shake the cuffs down past his wrist. With his round, wire frame glasses and his sleep tousled hair, Andrew looked obscene, and if Neil could find a way to fit himself inside the warm space between Andrew's ribs, on those mornings, he probably would. Neil tugged it off the hanger and let it clank against metal while he tugged it over his head. He was swimming in it, but it was perfect. The goal was to feel clean for the errands and now he had it.

While he walked to the store, Neil thought about how much he loved the way Andrew's clothes felt on him. He loved how big the sweater was on him; how he could tell exactly where Andrew rubbed his sleeves when he was anxious, because he could feel exactly where his fingers had worn down the fabric. He loved how it smelled just like Andrew; home. Neil felt loved and safe. But it wasn't just the sweater. Neil felt absolutely pornographic in Andrew's underwear. Whenever he walked it rubbed against his dick in exactly the same way it did Andrew's, and the thought had Neil weak in the knees.

His phone buzzed twice in his pocket.

* * *

**Andrew**

Where the fuck are you?

What did I say about leaving your shit all over the floor?

**Neil**

Store

**Andrew**

Come home.

* * *

 

That text sent a thrill down Neil's spine. He could imagine the look that Andrew would level him with when he walked in the door. Neil wouldn't be surprised if he passed a flaming pile of his clothes on the way into the dorm. Andrew had a certain air about him when he was annoyed at Neil's lack of cleanliness. It was half wearied exhaustion and half annoyance and all exactly what Neil wanted to look at every day. When Andrew look at him like that...well, there wasn't much convincing him to clean, to say the least.

When he walked into the apartment, Andrew was sitting there, sipping an iced coffee, and his reaction to Neil in his clothes was to raise a blond brow. On the inside, Andrew was falling apart in the best way. God, he must be having a fucking heart attack. Neil had never looked so good and it was all because of Andrew's clothes. How dare he have that kind of power over Andrew.

But all he said was, "You know, if you did your laundry, you wouldn't have to wear my stuff."

"I know. I like wearing your stuff. It makes me feel good.

"Andrew, are you blushing?"

 

“What the fuck? No.” Andrew was glaring at Neil.

“Like what you see?”

“No.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. I’ve got on your underwear too.”

That finally got a reaction. Andrew spewed his coffee all over the table. Neil smiled and when Andrew stood up to force him to do laundry before he allowed Neil to kiss him, Neil relented easily. He separated his clothes and filled the washer and dryer with all of his clothing and put the rest in the hamper. Finally, he kissed Andrew before he left for the day.

When Neil got back that evening, all of his clothes were folded on the bed and on top was a blue sweater and a note.

_Kevin folded your laundry. If it was up to me I would have left it in a fucking pile on your bed. Make you wear wrinkly clothes and teach you to not do your laundry._

_PS blue looks better with your eyes_

_PPS while you still have them. Do your fucking laundry_.

Neil smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @exychamp


End file.
